


Rift Rivals (and lovers)

by hideonjongin



Series: About love and long-distance relationships. [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, non!au, really cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: He couldn't wait to see him again.





	Rift Rivals (and lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. uwu It's me again! Now with another super cheesy Shyker because my heart is extra soft knowing they're breathing the same air rn at RR lmao. So this is super short but! I decided to do a series of short drabbles like this about shyker (maybe another ships too?? idk yet) in their normal lives and idk meeting each other on international events, I'm still figuring it out ajsdjadka That's all, enjoy!

_Then I’ll see you there, wait for me ok?~~~_

Sanghyeok stared at the message displayed on the screen of his phone, he bites his bottom lip trying to stop the smile that wanted to bloom on his face. His insides feeling funny, his heartbeats incrementing it pace.

“Why do you have that creepy look on your face, hyung? It seems like you have a stomachache but you’re trying to be happy about it...” Taemin’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, the younger man seated at his side on the van giving him a confused look. Sanghyeok just shrugged before he inclined his seat back to lay down and put his jacket on his face covering it, finally letting the big ass smile he tried to hide part his lips.

* * *

Walking towards the entrance with sweaty hands and excitement, the big _Rift Rivals 2019_ above the main door, he checked his phone again to re-read the last message showing.

_I’ll be on the corridor where all the waiting rooms are, come fast hyung ㅠㅠㅠ~~~_

Excusing himself he started to walk fast leaving the rest of the team behind to where the other man was supposed to be, his heart beating loudly in his ears. Arriving at the place he had been told he looked around trying to find the taller frame of the younger and immediately spotting it. He was leaning back against a wall, his eyes staring down at his phone, Sanghyeok took a moment to admire him. His fluffy brown hair matching the glasses he was now wearing, his usual gray uniform on and his resting blank expression he missed so much. As handsome as the last time he saw him, making him nervous and pat down the sides of his hair, hoping he looked good enough. _He did, he checked himself out at least four times before leaving the dorm but still._

Apparently feeling the stare from him on the side of his face the taller man turned his head to where he was, shooting himself out of the wall straightening with wide eyes before smiling from ear to ear, his teeth showing making him smile as well. Sanghyeok felt all his insides melt and his heart fill with infinite adoration for the other man, he had missed him so much, sleepless nights of calls and waiting for breaks all day to finally be able to text each other, feeling down because distance kept them apart but it was all worthy at the end when Seunglok’s eyes shine brightly when they met his own. With long steps the younger man was suddenly in front of him, a few centimeters separating them.

“Hyung.”

Sanghyeok couldn’t resist anymore throwing himself to the man in a hug, his arms around Seunglok’s neck, said man immediately reciprocating it and rounded him with his own long limbs. Both men feeling incredibly happy in that moment, being finally with their loved one after all the waiting even if just for a couple of days.

“I missed you, Seunglok-ah.”

“I missed you too, Sanghyeokie-hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ;w; Kudos and comments are always appreciated. uwu


End file.
